Administrative Core: Project Summary The PCCR has embraced key opportunities for enhancing the impact of its administrative unit and has laid a new foundation for improving the elements that facilitate research at Purdue University. Administration and Senior Leadership milestones during this last project period included the following. ? Senior leadership conducted an organizational review that led to a re-structuring of the Administrative Core ? Senior Leadership established a vision and Administrative Core coordinated the planning and establishment of a new strategic plan ? Managed the transition from individual meetings between the Director and senior leaders, to group Senior Leadership meetings that enhance coordinated leadership of the PCCR vision and implementation of the strategic plan ? Administration established new information technologies for improved data management for grants and shared resource use ? Administration implemented an enhanced mechanism for monitoring pilot projects using a project development program, Facilitation and Advancement of Science for Transitioning Research (FASTR) ? Administration initiated integration of Center activities including the pilot use of a faculty curriculum vitae (CV) data capture and management software package ? Senior Leaders undertook a leadership role in the Drug Discovery effort at Purdue University Senior Leadership has led the effort to enhance cancer-focused research through multiple initiatives including the creation of the position of director of discovery translation, supporting discovery groups and supporting external collaborations with cancer centers.